Reckless Behavior
by GouacheAmbitions
Summary: When Love comes take it. When love leaves embrace it. What do you do when the love you fought tirelessly for is the wrong one? What if it is not as timeless as you once thought it was? Loving two completely different people is hard to do, but its the choices you make that defines you. A conflicted Rose must choose between who she thought she wanted and who her heart belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own V. A. :( Richelle Mead does. **

**Authors Note: this is mostly scenes/dialog from SB chapter twenty five, but I've sort of changed it. Will hope you'll like it. R&R**

It was a sweet dream. Not a spirit dream with Adrians livly presences, but of one linked to my own subconscious dreaming.

It was nice to have my head to myself for now.

The dream was also a memory of the night Adrian and I had made love for the first time. The night before I was accused of murdering the late Queen Tatiana Ivaskov. Adrian's favorite Great Aunt. Before I was sent into running, while my friends tried to put together clues to find out who the real murder was.

That night I was made powerless beneath his skilled hands and mouth.

_ Adrian cupped my face in his hand, his eyes filled with intensity and desire-and a bit of wonder. _

_"What are you Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear." I recognized a little of the poetic trance he sometime fell into, the spell that made me wonder if he was catching a little of the spirit-induced madness._

_"Touch me and find out." I said, drawing him to me. _

_He didn't hesitate again. The last of his cloths came off, and my whole body heated at the feel of his skin and the way his hands slid over me. My physical needs were rapidly trampling over my logic and reason. There was no thought, just us, and the fierce urgency bringing us together. I was all burning need and desire and sensation and-_

_"Oh, shit."_

_It came out as kind of a mumble since we'd been kissing, our lips eagerly seeking out the other's. With guardian reflexes, I barely managed to shift away, just as our hips started to come together. Losing the feel of him was shocking to me, more so to him. He was stunned, simply staring in astonishment as I wriggled further from him and finally managed a sitting position on the bed. _

_"What . . .what's wrong? Did you change your mind?"_

_"We need protection first," I said. "Do you have any condoms?"_

_He processed this for a few seconds and then sighed. "Rose only you would pick this moment to remember that."_

_"So do you have any?" I asked impatiently. Just because I was in responsible mode, it didn't mean I wanted sex any less. _

_"Yes," Adrian said sitting up. "Back in my room." _

_We stared at each other. His bedroom was far away, over in the Moroi section of court. _

_He slid nearer, putting his arm around me and nibbling my earlobe. "The odds of anything bad happening are pretty low."_

_I closed my eyes and tipped my head back against him. He wrapped his hands around my hips and stroked my skin. _

_"What are you a doctor?" I asked. _

_He laughed softly, his mouth kissing the spot just behind my ear. "No. I'm just someone willing to take a risk. You can't tell me you don't want this."_

_I opened my eyes and pulled away so that I could look at him directly. He was right. I did want this. Very, very badly. And the part of me -which was pretty much all of me- burned with lust trampled every reasonable thought. _

_I kissed him fericly, putting every needing feeling I had into it, he responded caressing me, positioning me he lay on top with me under his weight, his hands gliding down my legs and hitching them on his hip, I wrapped my legs around him waiting in anticipation of our joining. _

_His beautiful green eyes searching mine of any sign that might indicted I wanted to stop. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_I urged him on rocking against him, as he slid into place my hips rose to meet his, it was only my second time so when he glided in it hurt, I squeezed my eyes shut gasping and grasping tightly to his arms. Then I felt like I was on fire. _

_"Are you okay, Rose?"_

_I nodded. _

_He waited as I adjusted to his immense size. _

_"I'm ready," I said moving my hips against his. _

_Adrian was loving, gentle. He was good. _

_It was beautiful, he made me feel beautiful looking at me with complete adoration. . . and love. My breath caught again. Tears blurred my vision as I blinked them back. _

_After Dimitri I thought I could never want sex with another who wasn't him. I was so very wrong. _

_With Adrian it wasn't just sex and lust, it was about making love. He moved slow, our bodies rocking to one rhythm, both of us savoring every moment in each others arms. My nails dug into his back as I arched into him, allowing for deeper penetration, he sighed in contentment near my ear which sent a shiver through me. Every cell in my body came alive, it was perfection. _

_That night he and I had thrown caution to the wind and let our passion clash. It was reckless behavior, but we were to far gone in the moment, in the absolute feel of each other. _

_Who knew later I'd blow it all up. _


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own V. A. :( Richelle Mead does. **

**Just the same I hope you'll enjoy reading it. R&R**

"My Little Dhampir," he whispered in a sexy voice near my ear. I felt his warm breath tickle my skin. Then felt soft warm hands run the length of my burning naked body. Leaving a tingling sensation like currents of electricity in its wake.

I didn't want this to end.

I remembered Adrian's words the night we made love:_ "You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake 'll disappear."_

I felt that way now, afraid if I opened my eyes he'd disappear leaving me alone. Afraid more than anything that he was forever gone from me.

"It's time for you to wake up now."

I felt his silky lips touch my skin and I caught his wonderful sent, that spicy aftershave and his own personal scent mixed perfectly, my heart raced and my stomach fluttered in anticipation.

It's a dream, how am I able to enjoy all of this? His scent, his touch.

"I know your awake, babe, come on it's time to get up." he whispered pressing another kiss behind my ear. A shiver ran through me.

Silently I begged whatever gods maybe to let us have this moment, let us stay wrapped in each others embrace.

I tried to snuggle closer, trying to feel his warmth, warmth that I desperately needed, craved. I turned to get as close as I . . .

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep!_

_Damn it! That damn fucking alarm! _I yelled enternaly.

Slowly those touches faded and along with them all the warmth as the alam blared into my ears. Despite being under the comforter I felt cold, my heart oddly empty. And then silent tears escaped and I sat up alone. There was no Adrian. My heart squeezed in my chest, for a moment I couldn't breath. No beautiful green eyes to look into. I was in a huge comfortable king sized bed utterly alone.

The alarm on the night stand was still screaming at me, I turn gripping it tight I flung it across the room, where it hit a wall mirror, sending both glass and the clocks inners all over the floor.

I glared at the mess and back at the offender on the floor in pieces. It was a childish temper tantrum I'll admit and slowly my anger and frustration drained.

Sighing I moved to clean the mess when the phone rang on the night stand, the one with the painfully familiar ringtone, making me wish for a split second that I had flung that instead. I picked it up guiltily.

"Good morning, Roza. I've missed you." said a voice happily into the phone. "I'm surprised your awake, thought I was going to have to wait awhile before you answered."

"Good Morning Comrade." I said wiping my tears. Somehow hearing Dimitri's familiar voice brought back the warmth trickling through my body.

It made both my heart and my head hurt with confusion, because all of a sudden I didn't know what I wanted.

I sighed heavily.

"Roza, are you alright?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him, he'd pick up on it in an instant if I tried, so I said the only thing I could.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

My mind shuffled along as he talked, my thoughts straying into a bit of my own madness.

No I was not taking Lissa's darkness anymore. But that didn't mean I didn't feel a bit of my own sometimes.

In my head played the words in constant echo:

The sun which had fallen so far away will rise again.

But to me right here and right now, it felt like it was no longer the same sunlight.

Perhaps it changed. Maybe it's different as the day is different.

_Or maybe you've changed and you've become different_. A voice in the back of my head suggested.

Love changes, love fades and Love also grows.


End file.
